Why Not Wait
by GeNtLe2LoO
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 10 updated!When Sango catches Miroku cheating on her, where does she go? who will help her with the mess she is in? SessSan bad summary
1. Default Chapter

**Hello peoples! I choose this couple to write about because I'd rather see sess/san than sess/kag! Not that i dont like mir/san, its just that he would probubly cheat on her so why not have her have someone on the side? Also I dont know how to spell law-shur-ray so I spelt it like this:lasgure. If you know how to spell it please tell me! I tryed spell check but it didn't work.Anyway here's my VERY FIRST fanfic! be gentle...**

**A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING ON/IN INU YASHA!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(000):different setting**

**1. Default Chapter**

**The Demon Slayer landed gracefully on the village floor, regriping her large boomerang. It had been four days since Miroku had proposed to her, and she couldn't wait to be alone with him again. She wanted to tell him more about the love she had for him and possibly get a response from him explaining all the feelings he had for her.**

**"I think that was the last of them." Miroku stated awakening sango from her thoughts.**

**"Yeah" she replied, "and I don't think they had any jewel shards." Kagome had went back to her own time at the request of Sango. The night before, she had asked Kagome what guys like as _"surprises"_...in her time. She couldn't help but _surprise_ Miroku if he passed her little test. So far he was actually passing. Kagome shared a variety of things, but lasgure stood out the most.**

**"Feh! More time waisted!"**

**"Awe come on Inu Yasha, for defeating those demons we get two rooms and food!" shippo said with a watering mouth at the word food.**

**"What else is n-"**

**"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" came one of the villagers "Please, eat and stay the night as a token of our grattitude! The women of the village have taken a liking to the two-"**

**"Thats ok!" Sango interupted showing a little anger in her voice, "we'll just take the rooms and food." she glared at the women behind the man.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Kagome came back, along with Inu Yasha, she went straight to Sango's room, after her usual argument with the hanyou, to prepare for there plan...**

**"Ok, I told Miroku that you wanted to talk to him and I told Inu Yasha to sleep outside" they giggled imaging him tied to a tree, like "a dog".**

**"Ok..." she paused blushing a little "what about the outfit?" she asked avoiding eye contact with Kagome.**

**"yep! right here!" she pulled out a red and black leather boostia with comfortable black shorts that could be mistaken for underwear (also leather). Adding a pair of knee, black, high boots, "so remember, if he waits, go for it, if he doesn't..." both looked at eatchother sadly, "awe, dont worry about it...he'll wait!" at that they smiled and Sango walked out the room to be accompanied by Miroku.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**The great lord roamed his lands with caution. He could sense something was going to happen, but what? After scanning his lands thoroughly, twice, he decided to return to the clearing that Rin and Jaken were "playing". He entered the clearing and saw Rin chasing Jaken while shouting.**

**"Rin is IT Master Jaken! Run! Run!" she shouted chasing after the toad.**

**"It! Is IT some form of a humanly disease!" Jaken yelled back at her running frantically unknowing of the game tag, "Dont you dare give IT to me you human bra-"**

**"Jaken" came the cold voice of thier lord. Jaken froze as Rin crashed into his back. They fell forward on the ground, but Rin got up quickly and ran to the TaiYokai.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screeched as if she hadn't seen him in years. She stood infront of him with a cute wide smile. **

**"Mi'lord!" Jaken said stumbling forward. Sesshomaru stood there with the same emotionless face expression. He looked into the trees and back down at Jaken.**

**"Watch Rin." he simply stated while he began to walk off again. He didnt understand why he felt so...uneasy. As he went off to scan his lands again, Rin and Jaken stood in the same position with confused and sad looks on thier faces. Jaken was especially sad, since he was still stuck with his babysitting duty.**

**Rin turned to Jaken, "Dont worry master Jaken! He'll be back!" she smiled as he rolled his eyes. She began to smile differently, "oh, master Jaken...Rin is still IT!" she said as she tapped him on the shoulder, "now Jaken is IT!"**

**Frightened he fell to the floor and started freaking out, "IT! IT! I do not wish to carry your human disease! Take IT back! take IT back!"**

**"Um master Jaken..." Rin looked at him confused and sweat dropped. _'thats not how you play...?'_ she said to herself.**

**_'Oh lord Sesshomaru,'_ he thought to himself while he continued his "freaking out sindrom" _'why do you punish me so?'_**

**A/N:yes it was short and yes i know there wasn't much of sess/san action and seemed more like a mir/san! i guarantee it will be sess/san! oh and please review! i wanna know what you think! be gentle though it is my first fic...**


	2. Enough is Enough

**A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING ON/IN INU YASHA!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(000):different setting**

**2. Enough is Enough**

**She looked at the ground unable to face him, "Sango? Is there something wrong?" he asked without removing his eyes from her.**

**"I...I'm not..." she sighed unable to face him, "I know you want to...you know..." she paused awaiting his response. He nodded and she continued, "well, i do wish to be your betrothed, but...I'm not ready t-to make-" she was stopped by the touch of his finger on her mouth.**

**"Don't worry," he tilted her head up to gaze into her eyes, "I understand."**

**"You wont leave me because of that...will you?" she asked in a worried rush.**

**"No, no lady Sango. If it is time you need, than time is what you shall have!" she looked him more seriously in the eye.**

**"So, you will wait for me? You will not turn to another woman for_ 'comfort'_?"**

**"No. I would wait for you forever." **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sango's body was filled with joy. Not only did he pass that test, but he hasn't even looked upon another woman ever since he proposed. Sango crashed into the room smiling widely at Kagome.**

**"He passed! He said he'd wait for me!" **

**Kagome smiled equally as wide, "Really!" she looked at Sango than at her bag, "Time for step 2!" she said as she pulled Sango over to her. "Your gonna make this a night he'll never forget!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rin ran from Jaken giggling as she watched him pant for air as he screamed at her. "Take back IT! And come back here!"he shouted after her, _'what will lord Sesshomaru say if I dont keep a close eye on the brat?'_**

**"No master Jaken!" she laughed louder, "You must tag Rin to give IT baaaahhhh!" she screamed as she ran into something hard.**

**"Rin, you runt, what are you up to!" Jaken shouted.**

**She grabbed her throbbing head and rubbed her eyes back into focus. When her eyes became what they were before, she wimpered at the sight before her. A tall "human looking" demon, about the size of her Lord, stood above her. He had raven hair and magenta eyes, body built like her lord and had a booming voice.**

**"So your the human child."**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Done! You look so good! At least you will to Miroku."Kagome complimented. Sango looked down at herself, she had to admit, it did fit her rather nicely. Her hair was up in a loose bun with strands of hair hanging down, and red and black ribbons, Kagome had brought, hung along the strands. "Now your sure you want to do this?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Then...get in there!" she replied draging Sango to the exit of the room, then pushed her out. Sango looked back at Kagome shyly only to be waved off, "Go!" she whispered still peeking around the corner.**

**"ok." she sighed as a whole surge of energy sprouted within her. She inwardly smiled and rushed to the sliding door. She slammed it open excited, "Miroku! I'm-"**

**her words were cut off to the sight before her. Miroku, was with another woman. He jumped at the sound of his name.**

**"Sango!" was all he managed to get out. Sango stood there with her hand pressed firmly against the door as she lowered her head, while her bangs created a shadow over her eyes. Kagome looked at her friends exspression turn from joy to batral. Worried, she ran to accompany her friend and find the sorce of her pain.**

**"UH!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and her face began to glow red with anger. "You Basterd! How could you do this!" as Kagome spoke Sango's humiliation soon turned into rage. Her shoulders trembled and she pushed off the door running back to the room her and Kagome shared. She grabbed her boomerang awakening Shippo and Kilala. She stomped back outside to hear the last of Kagome's sentence, "Why couldn't you just wait!" Kagome jerked up to see her angry friend preparing to attack with tears running down her face.**

**"Kagome!" she shouted loudly, "Out of my way!" tears still streamed down her face as Miroku came out of the room along with the women he had been sleeping with.**

**"Sango..." Kagome soothed as Inu Yasha came out from the tree's, now awake from his peaceful sleep.**

**"Grrrr! What the hell is going on!" he demanded annoyed. Sango's death stare went straight to Inu Yasha and back to Miroku. Sango had, had enough and Inu Yasha wasn't going to be apart of it. No one was going to interfere.**

**"MOVE!" she screeched raising her boomerang, "stay out of this Kagome!" Kagome could tell that behind her anger she was deeply hurt and humiliated. The women behind Miroku shivered and squeaked as she started to run off, "Where do you think you're going, bitch!" she shouted and began to strike, but Inu Yasha grabbed her from behind. "Let me GO!"**

**"Sango I know your hurt, but will killing Miroku and that woman do anything for you?" She stopped when Sango's body went limp, "Forget about him Sango...he isn't worth it..." she looked back at him and he looked down in shame, "believe me, he isn't worth it."**

**She couldn't move. She couldn't kill him. She felt weak. She had, had enough.**

**She tightened her grip on her weapon and elbowed Inu Yasha in the side and scrambled away from him. **

**She started to run.**

**"Sango! Wait!" Kagome called to her. But she wouldn't stop running. She was about to go after her, but was stopped by Sango's request.**

**"Stay away! I need to be alone!"**

**A/N: That was it, well at least for that chappy! Was it boring? Did you like it? Please review! I could really use your thoughts!**


	3. Encounters

**Hey again! Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think I was going to get any! ok heres chappy 3.**

**A/N: Own this fic, but not InuYasha!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(000):different setting**

**3. Encounters**

**"Who are you?" Rin asked the mysterious man. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.**

**"A friend..." he caused a small smile from Rin and stopped to look over at the panting toad, who had finally caught up with the girl. As he retrieved his breath, he noticed the demon infront of Rin and started to panick.**

**"Rin you stupid child! Come here now!" she looked at him confused.**

**"No, no master Jaken, he is a friend-" the demon picked up the child by the collar of her kimono, "what are you doing to Rin?" she asked him. He smiled at her evily.**

**"Ha! I am a friend, but not to you little one!" he said as he tightend his grip on her collar. She squeaked and started to struggle, attempting to get free from his grasp.**

**"Stop! Stop!" she shouted. He laughed and kept his grip tight.**

**"Put her down you foolish demon!" Jaken threatend, knowing he was no match for the demon. _'what would lord Sesshomaru say if I didn't even attempt to save her'_ he thought as he remembered his lords demand,_ "Watch Rin."_ simple, but life threatening. The demon stood there and began to laugh.**

**"Damn toad! I would squash you!" he said raising his leg and kicking Jaken into a tree, knocking him unconscious.**

**"Master Jaken!" she shouted as tears welled in her eyes. The demon returned his attention to the tiny human in his grasp and wickedly smiled.**

**"Now, how will you die!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**She ran through the forest with tears running down her cheeks. Branches that stuck out, made tiny scratches on her legs, arms, and face. She felt so humiliated, dressing so sexually, to be rejected by the only one she ever loved. To be willing to give herself to him, only to be left out in the cold running away from her pain. The ribbons in her hair thrashed behind her. She stopped to catch her breath, it was hard for her to run, cry, and hold her weapon.**

**"Ahhhhhh!" she bolted up, still panting, to hear a cry from a child, "Please! Please leave us alone!" Sango came to the clearing, peering from behind some bushes, to see what was going on. **

**_'A demon!'_ she thought to herself as she wiped away axcess tears, _'he hasn't noticed my scent yet...'_ she continued grabbing hold of her large boomerang. Making sure not to hit the child, she thoughtfully thrusted it forward at the demon.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" the demon looked up quickly noticing the weapon, and dodged it. He turned to see the owner of the attack, and smirked.**

**"A human? Attacking me? Ha!" he joked while Rin struggled in his hold, "Never has a human ever attacked me and lived to talk about it!"**

**"I'm not like other humans!" she tossed her boomerang again, and slightly hit him in the shoulder. He landed and grabbed his shoulder causing him to drop Rin on all fours. She scrambled up and ran behind Sango and he began to laugh.**

**"Stubborn woman!" he looked her up and down. She was an attractive female, strong as well. "Hmph! I dont have time for this!" he pulled out his unusual looking katana and ran forward to Sango, "good bye..." she pulled out her katana in order to defend herself from his attack, but wasn't quick enough and he stabbed her in the abdomen.**

**"Uhhhh!" she screamed in pain. With his weapon still deep within her, he pulled her close to him.**

**"Ahhh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled when he stabbed her and the man kept his gaze on Sango.**

**"If you live through this," he licked his lips, "I might have other plans for you..." he whispered to her then pulled out his weapon and was gone. Sango fell to her knees and looked at the girl who came rushing to her aid.**

**"My lady! Please speak!" Sango's vision soon became a blur and she collapsed to the ground.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Not far from the the place where he had last seen Rin and Jaken, the lord smelt a familiar scent. No, two scents. One he had dreaded and couldn't stand to smell. The other was sweet, and in some way it annoyed him, do to his nature. And it didn't belong to Rin nor Jaken. He was about to place the faces of the two scents when his name was called, by none other than Rin.**

**"Ahhhhh! Lord Sesshomaru!" he quickly ran to the human girls aid. To find her there with an injured woman, took him off guard as he watched her hit the floor. Rin's eyes started to swell with tears as she turned to see the great demon.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" she greeted happily, but soon became sad again. She looked at the older woman then at her lord. "She n-needs help...please help her. Rin doesn't know what to do." he stood there with the same emotionless expression and wondered where the other scent had gone. "She-she saved me from a demon and got hurt instead of Rin...please lord Sesshomaru, save her like she saved Rin..."**

**A/N: chapter 3 down number 4 to go! Yes I know my chapters are short, but when I type them it doesn't seem so short! Please Review!**


	4. Suprised to say the Least

**A/N: I'm so glad you like the story! So in this chappy I took your advice and tryed to make it a little longer! Also, if anyone has any ideas for a name for the magenta eyes guy, please tell me! Now heres chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**I have nothing to do with anything that has to do with creating or owning InuYasha!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(_----_):different setting**

**4. Surprised to Say the Least**

**"InuYasha!" screeched Kagome as he continued to ignore her, "She's been gone since last night!"**

**"And..."**

**"And! And! She could be in danger! She could be dead and all you can say is and!" **

**"She's a big girl! She can take care of herself!" he stated as she glared at him.**

**"Inuyasha..." she started while placing her hands on her hips, "SIT!" his face came crashing into the dirt along with the rest of him. She turned on her heel and walked off.**

**"Grrr..." he got up from the dirt and turned to Miroku, "You know this is your fault!" he shouted at the him, "Damn monk..." he murmured then stormed off after Kagome. Miroku looked down at Shippo and smiled sadly.**

**"Well, shall we be off now." he said and headed in Inuyasha's direction. Shippo looked at kilala a little confused at what just happend.**

**He shrugged it off, "I don't get them either."**

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**She was so cold. She was so uncomfortable. She was...not at her usual camping grounds. _'Where am I?'_ she thought without opening her eyes. Then she remembered the last thing that happend to her. The pain that was once in her abdomen was now gone. She shot up quickly, and looked around frantically, until she heard the icy voice of the TaiYoukai.**

**"Human." he stared at her as she whirled around to face him. To her surprise she came face to face with the great demon lord and brother of Inuyasha.**

**"What do you want!" she more demanded than asked.**

**"I do not answer questions I do not wish to answer," irritated by her tone he finished with a semi-threat, "and do you dare speak like that to a demon such as I!" **

**She stood there, not really paying much attention to him. Her mind was still stuck on the night Miroku broke her heart. She was angry. She wanted her pain to go away. She wanted to fight. "Damn you demon! I speak how I wish!" she shouted as the blood in her body started to boil.**

**"Impudent wench! Know your place!" he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into a nearby tree. She new she was out matched, but that wasn't going to stop her from fighting back. She looked around for her weapon, and when she spotted it she kneed him in his _"sensitive area",_unknowing to him. He let the girl drop to the floor as he grabbed his wounded area. She ran to grab her boomerang and thrusted it at him, while he was still panting. **

**"Idiotic wo-" he was cut off by the pain in his back. He was surprised that a human could have so much power, let alone attack him. He moved out of the attack before the weapon could cut through him. "Foolish Taijiya!" he yelled using his demonic speed to push her back against the tree again. "I shall kill you now!" he pulled out his Tokijin and lifted it to her neck.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sang as she came back with Jaken to the clearing. When he heard her call him he quickly lowered his powerful sword and sheathed it. "We brought the water, just as you requested my lord. Rin also brought new attire!" she paused looking at Sango, with a short breath, "My lady! You have awakend!"**

**"Um," she looked at Sesshomaru confused, _'Why did he not kill me?'_ she looked back at the child, "yes, I-I'm fine, um..." she said gesturing her to tell her, her name. She new she had traveled with the lord, but she had not known her name.**

**"My name is Rin, this is master Jaken and lord Sesshomaru!" Sango had already known the name of the great demon lord and toad, but she thought it was sweet that she introduced everyone, "and yours my lady?"**

**"Uh its Sango, and thanks for helping me!" she said smiling at the child.**

**"But lady Sango you helped me!" she smiled back.**

**"Jaken!" his icy voice interupted grabing everyones attention, "take Rin back to my keep, its much safer there."**

**"May lady Sango come to-" she was cut off by her lord.**

**"She must leave know." Sangos face went from sweetness at the girl,to hate at Sesshomaru. Rin looked down and sat the water and clothes on the ground before sadly walking off with Jaken.**

**"By lady Sango!" she said over her shoulder. That for some reason, to Sango, it reminded her of Miroku.**

**"Good-bye Rin!" she responded. Sesshomaru had his back to her.**

**"Now," he started, "leave my lands, or I shall not hesitate to-" he was interupted by his body smashing onto the ground. She flipped him over and he was face to face with the demon slayer. Her legs straddeled along the sides of his hips, and she stared at him. _'What the hell? How could she have caught me off guard?'_ he thought over more surprised by her strength. That only made her seem more attractive.**

**"Our fight isn't over demon!" she said as she started to pull out her katana, but he stopped her by flipping her over so that he was above her.**

**"Foolish Human! Daring to challenge me in battle, is suicide," he said as his anger grew, "now, leave or die." she looked at him hatefully. He didn't care about what she thought of him, but it was then that he relized how pure her face looked, even when angry. His eyes quickly gazed upon her oddly structured outfit. Odd, though it was, but quite appealing. His eyes moved from her body to her lips as she spoke.**

**"Then get off me!" she shouted as he growled lowly and shoved off her. She stood up and attemted to pat some dirt away. _'What the hell is wrong with him? Was he...' _she had noticed the way he was looking at her, wasn't usual, but she soon shook it off and grabbed the water and clothes that Rin had brought for her. **

**As she began to walk off, the second scent from before soon invaded his nose. He stared at Sango as she walked away. "Hn." he turned around to walk in the other direction.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"What a jerk!" she said aloud, "I can't believe he's so...so..." she stoped to see a hot spring that was calling her name. She was sort of dirty from being tossed to the ground. "Guess its bath time!" she smiled to herself, undressed and got in.**

**Unknown to her were the magenta eyes of her new stalker watching her bathe. _'She is strong, she is brave, she is atractive,'_ the voice thought, _'and she will be mine...' _**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The TaiYoukai continued on his way, but he couldn't help but wonder who the other scent belonged to. _'Rin said there was a demon. That woman.'_ he growled thinking the worst, _'She must be working with the demon who attacked Rin.' _after being satisfied with his deducing, he turned on his heel and headed back in the direction Sango went off to. _'She will pay for believing she could trick this Sesshomaru.'_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mmmmm..." she moaned as she sunk lower into the warm water. "This is nice, and well deserved!" she giggled. Her mind soon drifted to the lord. _'What a jerk...'_ she thought as she remembered him staring down on her, "and just what the hell was he looking at?" she said aloud as she started to blush, _'well, he is kinda cute...and his eyes, his eyes are so-' _her thoughts were cut off by a noise coming from the bushes.**

**She picked up a rock and prepared to toss it when a small squirel came from out of them. She lowered the rock and laughed at herself, for being so parinoid. She then continued her conversation with herself, _'What are you thinking Sango? He's a selfish, inconsiderate-'_**

**Another noise came from the bushes. "Hmm, probably just another-ahhh!" she screeched when she saw the demon lord come from behind some bushes. "What the hell are you doing?" she said trying to cover herself.**

**"Don't flatter yourself woman!" he said not even looking at her. He continued to stare into the trees for a moment, giving Sango time to get out and pull the kimono over her body. He turned to her and in an ugly tone demanded, "Where is he?" **

**She stared at him in a daze, "What are you talking about?" she said getting annoyed by his abrupt entrance.**

**"Don't be stupid woman! He is here! I can smell him..." she looked at him as relization hit her upside the head.**

**"You mean, th-there's someone watching me bathe..." she said, feeling sick and glancing up at the trees. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly.**

_**'She isn't lying...she doesn't know that there is another presence here...'**_

**"Show yourself!" she said into the trees. For a second there was silence, but it was soon interupted by laughter. The demon then jumped out of the tree infront of the demon lord, leaving much distance between them.**

**"Hello, Sesshomaru..." he greeted in annoying tone. Sango looked back and forth at the two demons.**

**"What is your business here?" he ordered.**

**"Oh, great lord Sesshomaru," he started in a teasing manner, "that will be of your concern later." he then turned his attention to Sango who squirmed under his stare."In the mean time, I wish to take that human off your hands." he said as he continuously licked his lips.**

**"Uh!" she stepped closer to Sesshomaru only to be yanked by the arm and tossed infront of him.**

**"Take her! I have no need for a filthy human." he said in an unchanging volume. Sango spun around to look at him angerily.**

**"How dare you! I don't belong to you!" She shouted getting more pissed by the second. "You cant just hand me over to someone!" he growled at her change in attitude.**

**"Have you forgotten your place, woman!" he said as his hands went for her neck, but were stopped by her delicate hands gripping his wrist. She surprised him even more by the look in her eyes. She had shown him her fear.**

**Sango couldn't lie to herself, she'd much rather be with the feared TaiYoukai, then the man that stood behind her. She held his gaze, "Your willing to give him the one thing he wants after he just threatend Rin? Don't," she lowered her hands and his arm fell to his side. She looked at him in a more pleading manner, "don't let him take me..."**

**A/N:okie dokie! done for that chappy! If you wanna know what happens...then review! please!**


	5. The Deal

**A/N: I thank those of you who reviewed as well as the readers! Thank you all! You guys make me feel good about myself! (I know that sounds corny, but it's true) Now here is chapter 5!**

**-sigh- dont own InuYasha, yada, yada, you know the drill!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(_----_):different setting**

**5. The Deal**

**He stared at her for a moment, _'This woman dares to challenge my wishes?'_ if he wanted he could have easily slit her throat for disobeying or questioning him for that matter. For it was his land, and his word was law. But she interested him for some reason. **

**"What is your business here?" he asked the demon again.**

**"Hmm...fine." his pinkish purplish eyes scanned Sango's body once more before he continued, "My name is Sakai, and I am looking for challenges, great challenges. I happend to have heard that there lives a lord with great power, by the name of Sesshomaru." **

**"So you have come to challenge this Sesshomaru," he said with a snarl and placed his hand on his sword, "then come, I shall show you no mercy!" **

**"Wait," that made Sesshomaru want to kill him right that very second. How dare he demand the lords patients, "I wish to be refined before I challenge you. Do you not wish for a well attained battle?"**

**"I do." he looked at Sango who had been silent through the whole conflict, as did the demon Sakai.**

**"I suppose I shall take the woman off your hands now and be on my way-"**

**"She stays with me," Sango jerked her head up to make sure she heard him correctly, "and as a prize, if you do happen to win, you may take her and do what you will with her."**

**"What! Who the-"**

**"Deal!" the demon shouted happily interupting Sango.**

**"You son of a-"**

**"Until then," he said cutting her off, while tossing her over his shoulder, "leave my lands!" he yelled tightening his grip on Sango's thighs and took to the sky.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"InuYasha?" **

**"What now Kagome?"**

**"Well, do you even know how close we are to her yet?"**

**"Grrrr!" he paused to take in a quick breath, "Dammit Kagome! You just asked me that same damn question 2 minutes ago!"**

**"No I didn't! Did I?" she looked down at Shippo who nodded in reply. She placed her hands on her hips, "Well 2 minutes is a long time, if you ask me!"**

**"We must not worry lady Kagome," Miroku soothed, "I know shes fine..."**

**Kagome looked at the floor. Part of her wanted to slap him across the face or kick him into tomorrow,for even trying to make her feel better, especially when he was the one to cause the problem. She sighed, _'Oh Sango, I hope you're alright'_ she turned her attention to InuYasha who had stopped.**

**"Whats the matter InuYasha?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.**

**"Her...her scent," he paused unsure how to respond, "it goes straight into Sesshomaru's territory..."**

**"So!" Kagome shouted, "Your not gonna let that stop you from helping her!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Put me down!" she yelled as she pounded into his back and tryed to wriggle out of his hands, "Damn you!"**

**"Shut, up." he simply said without changing the volume of his ice cold voice. **

**"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she said thrashing herself against his body. He landed before losing his grasp. She pushed off him and tryed to run, but of course the TaiYoukai caught her, and pinned her against a tree. His hands pinning her wrists down on the sides of her face.**

**"Do you wish to die woman?"**

**She stared into his beautiful amber eyes, "We have to go back..."**

**"Why is that?" he asked in a _"not really interested"_ type of attitude.**

**"Because, you left my Hiraikotsu, at the spring!" she said angerilly thinking about how long it took her to form it and how she would dread to have to make another one.**

**"Forget it." was all he said.**

**"What?" she thought of all her hard work, "Fuck you!" she said trying out the new profanity. Sesshomaru was surprised that such profound words could come from such angelic lips. He breathed in deep trying to calm his self, only making it worse when he took in her scent. She smelt so sweet,and he enjoyed it. It didn't help that the silk imono Rin had brought her was low cut. She was arousing him and...she could feel it. **

**She was surprised, that the great demon lord would find her "arousing". She was curious to see how far his actions would go****, him being a powerful demon and hera demon slayer,so with all her strength she pressed up againsthis erectionroughly. He growled and stepped away from her. _'What the hell is she doing to me?'_**

**She couldn't deny it...she enjoyed it and she held back a smile, "Then take me back."**

**"Fine." he picked her up, bridle style, and took to the air again.**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**InuYasha sniffed the air once more before looking back at Kagome, "Yep, shes here, and shes still alive." at that Kagome grabbed her chest in relief. They continued on her trail until they came across a Sangos giant boomerang.**

**"Sango's weapon?"Miroku asked, wondering why she wasn't armed with it. But he was soon distracted by Kagomes sudden gasp.**

**"Oh no! A demon must have kidnapped her!"**

**"Dammit, relax! A demon did not take her and she is still alive so why the hell are you..." he stopped and sniffed the air again, "Sesshomaru..."**

**"Sesshomaru!" squeaked Shippo as Kilala hissed, "He's here?" **

**"Grrr," InuYasha growled as he pulled out his Tetsaigua, "don't worry I'm ready for him..." but when the demon lord landed, all of thier mouths dropped open. Thier eyes went from Sesshomaru to Sango and back again.**

**"Umm, Sango?" Kagome looked at her friend wide eyed as the TaiYoukai put her down. Sango brushed herself off and tryed to find words to explain what happend to her.**

**"Well, I...its nothing bad or anything..."**

**"Well then what the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked.**

**"Nothing! I got hurt...and I guess Sesshomaru helped me." Sesshomarusnarled at this. He could not have his reputation ruined by a stupid human who _"claimed"_ that he had helped her.**

**"I did no such thing." he began, "She was on my territory and this Sesshomaru is tired of her presence here, so all of you, leave my lands or suffer!"**

**Sango stared at him, _'tired of my hadpresence?' _she questioned herself. She just met him and he already wanted her to leave. Sango didn't want to leave,at least not yet anyway, she wanted to find out more about him. **

**Sesshomaru turned his back away from them, "I am in no mood to fight, so le-"**

**"Wait!" Sango interupted earning an irratated growl from the demon lord, "What about that deal?" every eye (except Sesshomaru's) was on her, along with puzzled faces.**

**"Deal?" Miroku asked. Sango glared at him.**

**"That would be none of your concern now, monk!" she yelled out of rage.**

**InuYasha looked around impatiently, "Are we done? He obviously doesn't care about whatever it is your talking about! So can we go now!"**

**"No." everyones attention was now on Sesshomaru, "This woman will be in my hands, until my fight is complete."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"But Sango-"**

**"Dont worry about me..." she said looking over at Miroku. "I need a break anyway." For some reason she felt like she wasn't telling the whole truth.**

**"But he could hurt you, he could kill you! You dont belong to him so you dont have to stay here and be the prize of his battles-"**

**"KAGOME!" she shouted trying to get her friend to catch her breath, "I'll be fine, don't worry."**

**"But I cant help it, I'm worried-"**

**"But, but, but!" she repeated in a joking manner, "I told you not to worry."**

**She faked a smile, "All right..." and gave Sango a tighthug, "Come back as soon as you can...or want." Sango smiled at her.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**"Mew."**

**Kilala came to her side and Sango picked her up,****as she stood there and watched her friends walk away. Sesshomaru was already on his way back to his keep, andwhen Sango noticed this, she grabbed her boomerang while crddling Kilala and followed after the TaiYoukai.**

**A/N: Done with that chappy! So thus begins the blossoming romance! What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Touch

**A/N:Thanks so very much for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked that chapter! I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers:WhoTheFuckIsTreCool90, xxxroxyxxx, FaereRhiannon, brookie, ****minerva-five-one-nine, Nightfall2525, inuyashafanlover, ms.deep, and naxa! Thank you all! Yes I will finish naxa, and yes I will ask you for ideas, inuyashafanlover.**

**Me+Owning+InuYasha NO! Dont own it! Possibly never will!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(_----_):different setting**

**6. Touch **

**As they walked, for what seemed like forever, Sango couldn't help but stare at him. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. He noticed her staring at him, but ignored it, why should he care what she wanted or what she was thinking.**

**"Sesshomaru?" he didn't look at her, but she thought she seen a reaction when she said his name so she continued, "The girl, Rin...did you rescue her?"He didn't answer and she tryed another question, "Why do you hate your brother so much?" still no reply. She was getting irritaed by his rudeness, "Cant you at least tell me why you helped me!" she shouted in annoyance while stopping behind him in refusal to continue on with him.**

**"Do not make demands of me slayer! As I said before," he turned to stare at her, "I do not answer questions I do not wish to answer!" he finished turning on his heel. They continued to walk in silence. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**A while had passed until they got to his fortress, and they were greeted by Rin.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!" she looked at Sango and smiled even more widely, "Lady Sango! Have you come to stay!"**

**She relized why that reminded her of Miroku...he used to call her by that name, "Please, just call me Sango and I'm just staying for a short time." she said looking back at Sesshomaru.**

**The child nodded, "Would Sango like to play with Rin?" she asked smiling at the older woman. Sango turned to face Sesshomaru who showed no care of what she did. She shrugged and looked back at the girl.**

**"Sure. What would you like to play, Rin?"**

**The girl looked at the sky as if she was in deep thought, then finally, "Tag!"**

**"Ok-" she was distracted by one of the servants who came up to the demon lord.**

**"My lord," he started, "We have been told that there are two demons on your land that you may have told not to return."**

**The TaiYoukai's face showed no signs of interest, but he turned to leave. Sango was about to follow him, but there was a tug on her arm, "Sango? Do you know how to play? I played with master Jaken before, but I dont think he was playing it right..."**

**Sango laughed at imagining the toad demon trying to play 'TAG'. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. **

**"Ok!" Rin shouted as she tapped Sango, "Your IT!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**After a long game of tag, Rin showed her around, "This can be your room Sango!" but before Sango could open the door to her room the girl continued on, "This is the bathing room!" she said pushing the door open. Sango's mouth hung open at the sight of the huge spring. It had candles all around the room and three vases filled with some of the most beautiful flowers Sango had ever seen. The steaming pool of water made Sango want to jump right in until she noticed she was in the room by herself. **

**Rin was already half way down the hallway still talking. Sango closed the door and followed after the girl, "And this is lord Sesshomaru's room, but no one is allowed in there." Sango smiled to herself, as perverted ideas came to her. "And this is Rin's room!" Rin turned to Sango, "Would you like to see?" she asked happily, but they soon had there eyes on the blood soaked demon who entered the hall.**

**"Um, maybe later Rin." she said walking over to the great demon, "Where have you been?" she asked almost laughing at how much blood he was soaked in.**

**He growled and she continued, "Well if your not gonna answer my question, then go take a bath!" he raised his eyebrow at her, "You reak of demon blood!" she said pinching her nose and walking to her room.**

**"Stupid woman..." **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sango sat in her enormously beautifully decorated room. She collapsed on the bed and faced the ceiling. Once again she thought of the TaiYoukai._ 'Man he's annoying...but he is cute. His eyes are so heavenly and his attitude...his attitude...' _she paused thinking about the evil threats he had thrown her way.**

**Then she thought about how stared at her and how she felt his growing erection. She blushed as more intense images invaded her mind, but she shook them off. _'Sango! Get a hold of yourself! How could you think such things!'_ she asked herself, but the same thoughts continued in her head. **

**"Ugh!" she shouted sitting up in the bed, "I need a bath!"**

**She walked to the bathing area wrapped in just a towel. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her, hoping no one seen her in just her towel. To her surprise she saw the great demon lord bathing.**

**He turned to face her. Silence. He stared at her hard. Her face turned crimson as he began to come out and come towards her. She could feel her heart beating in her ear as she backed up against the door. **

**"You dare to come and spy on me Taijiya?" he asked in a semi-huskey tone, taking in her scent, leaving hardly any distance between them.**

**"Dont flatter yourself, demon!" she said mimicing his sentence from before. He smirked at her. He soon lost control of his intensions. But she was so beautiful standing there with nothing, but a towel on. He growled in irritation. He didn't want that towel separating them.**

**She was blushing like crazy as she felt his hardness pressing against her. She had to addmit it felt good.**

**He smiled when he smelt her arousal which made him want her even more. He then pressed against her harded. **

**She gasped and moved to stand behind him, so that they were back to back (not touching). She couldn't face him, she was to embarressed.**

**"W-why?" she paused trying to form more words, "Why are you doing this t-to me?"**

**He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in to whisper in her ear and made her shiver with delight. "I cant deny my demonic cravings," she said pausing to move his hands down to her waist. He dug his nails into her through the fabric and she gasped, "and at the present time...its craving for you."**

**A/N: Okay! I decided to write a lemon sonext chappy is a LEMON so beware! Please review!**


	7. Why Not Wait

**A/N: I'm so happy you want a Lemon, I almost didn't do one! Anyways hope you like it! This Lemon is, what I would say as kinda graphic, so if you dont like that stuff, the DONT READ!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(_----_):different setting**

**I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**6. Why Not Wait**

**---------LEMON ALERT:the following contains sexual scenes and dialogue----------- **

**His hand moved from her towel covered waist to her bare lower thigh. She gently pressed her back against his torso as his hands slowly moved up her inner thigh. Her eyes rolled back as his warm fingers stopped at her entrance.**

**"Sango," he whispered using her name for the first time. She pressed herself on his fingers, "If I continue...I will not stop."**

**"Don't stop..." she whispered as she put more pressure on his fingers. He didn't have to have her tell him twice. At that he pushed his middle and index finger into her, to see how much she could handle. "mmm..." she moaned while pressing down harder.**

**He took his fingers out and added a third. He pressed into her roughly getting more excited by her scent. Her arousal, made him push his fingers into her faster and harder.**

**"Sesshomaru..." she whispered rocking her hips to add more pressure. She moaned louder which only made him want to give her more plessure. Wanting to see her body he pulled his fingers out and turned her around to face him.**

**She looked at him in a pouting manner, that made him smile inwardly, _'So she does want this Sesshomaru...' _he yanked the towel off her, exsposing her angelic body, that even though she was covered with scars, she still looked beautiful. And to Sesshomaru, a woman with scars from a battle, must have great power, which made him want her more.**

**Sango stared at him with lust filled eyes, but she soon thought of the monk. _'How could I give myself to this demon, when I made Miroku wait...wait...'_ she repeated in her mind. As he was about to pull her closer, she stopped him, "Wait." **

**He growled at the continuous demands of being told to wait. "Why..." he asked as he stepped closer to her, only to have her step back in return.**

**"Why not wait?" she asked trying to sound strong, but found it hard to concentrate.**

**He pulled her to him and took hold of her waist, "You are one I can not wait for...I want you too bad to wait..." he pulled her into a passionate kiss, "No other woman will satisfy me..."**

**With that Sango pursed her lips against his. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, taking her by suprise. Her arms went around his neck as his hands went from her middle back to the bottom of her butt. He pressed his body against hers, causing her to step back into a wall.**

**She moaned as she felt his throbbing erection on the inside of her thighs. He smiled into her lips and lifted her by her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his body as he trailed tiny wet kisses down her neck and left tiny bite marks.**

**"Mmmmm..." she continued to moan as his hot tongue went lower. He came to her right nipple and suckled on it while he played with the other, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulder. "Sesshomaru..." she moaned his name making him grow even more harder.**

**"Shh..." he soothed gazing upon her beauty then returning the same amount of pleasure to the other breast.**

**"Sess..." she started to call his name as his tongue came up her neck. He kissed her again, but stopped when she pressed down on his manhood. He twiched as he felt her warm, moist entry press against his painful erection. "I...I want...I need...Sesshomaru... please..." he new what she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her.**

**He smiled at her, "Fine." as soon as he said that he thrusted into her. **

**"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as his size tore at her. Pain and pleasure filled her body as he pulled in and out of her. His pace was slow until she started to rock against him.**

**Smiling, he pounded into her harder and faster. Her rapid breathing and moaning, was making him lose control.**

**"SES...SHO...MARU!" she yelled in between breaths, "DONT STOP!" she screamed with such lust that he couldn't take it. **

**His eyes started to glow red and he grabbed her thighs and smashed her into him. His nails digging into her skin, he continued to pound into her, threatening to break her. He groaned as she screamed his name over and over again.**

**"SESSHOMARU!" she paused to catch her breath as he continued to plunge into her, "I-I'm CUMMING!" she shouted reaching her climax.**

**Just as he was about to spill his seed into her, he pulled out. **

**Sango tryed to catch her breath as she collapsed to the ground. She looked at him tired and confused. "You...stopped?"**

**His eyes resumed there normal color. He stared down at her exposed body, that was daring him to take her and mark her as his. "I have not won my battle," he stopped to grab his attire, "so I can not mark you..." he pulled it over him, "yet."**

**She shivered at the thought of another encounter, with the great demon lord as he walked out of the room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**When she got to her room, she plopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed as she thought about everything he had done to her. Then she remembered his eyes. She seen his eyes glowing red and at that moment, she felt a little scared. She thought about it, _'Was he losing control?'_ she paused and blushed a little, _'Was the sex that good?' _**

**A/N: Finito with that chappy! Tell what you thought! Think it should've been longer, not enough detail, too much detail, what? Please Review!**


	8. Thinking of You

**SORRY! Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had problems!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: YAYE! You liked my Lemon!That was my first time writting one too! Yeah, there relationship started fast, but I couldn't resist! Okay, here is the next chappy! **

**I DO NOT own any part of Inuyasha! GOT IT!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(_----_):later**

**7. Thinking of You**

**Sango woke early, unable to get much sleep, do to last nights run in, with the _great_ lord, _'Yes,' _she said in a whispered thought, _'great indeed...'_ she blushed as she walked through the forest, making sure to stay close to the demon lords keep.**

**Oblivious to her, the demon Sakai, stood behindthe tree before her. As she walked passed the tree, she continued to think of the TaiYoukai. The demon Sakai,licked hislips at the smell of her arousal, but growled when he smelt the demon lord on her.**

**"Thinking of me, _love_?" he said stepping in front of her. She jumped at his presence.**

**"In your dreams, demon!" she said as she was about to head back to Sesshomaru's fortress.**

**"Maybe so," he started as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to face him, "but if I'm not in your dreams," he pushed her into a tree and pressed his body roughly against her, "then I WILL be in your nightmares!"**

**She felt his erection pressed hard against her thighs and she whimpered, "Get off me dammit!" she said feeling faint.**

**"Why?" he whispered in her ear as he eyed her kimono revealing the top of her breasts, "You let _Sessy_ do it to you," he licked her neck keeping his grip on her arms, "why wont you let me?"**

**She glared at him, and tried to escape his grasp, "Damn you!"**

**He smiled at her cursing, "A shame you didn't come prepared, I would have loved to have fought you before I fucked you!" he said as his tongue trailed lower down her neck, "You know how that gets me excited..."**

**She squeazed her eyes shut, "All I have to do is scream..." she whispered. He stopped and brought his face up to hers.**

**"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" he said in a teasing manner, "You let him try you, so why cant I!" he slammed his mouth onto her forcing his tongue inside her mouth.**

**He wouldn't let her get away from him, and she was losing air. She lifted her leg, and kicked him in groan. He cryed out in pain, and she ran. He saw her running and started after her.**

**She looked back to see him catching up to her and she screamed,"SESSHOMARU!" she looked back to see how close he was to her, but he was gone. She kept her eyes behind her as she ran, until she crashed into someone. Fearing it was the demon Sakai, she began to pound and scream, "Let me go! Stop, please! Sesshomaru will find me and kill you!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshomaru walked out of his fortress, his thoughts focused on the Taijiya. She was so appealing to him, that he willingly went over the previous night again and again. He had wanted to complete his ritual with her so badly, and he promised he would mark her, making her his. **

**He imagined her in his grasp and all the pleasure he would continuously give her, He grinned, _'I want her. I will win. And I will have her.'_ his grin soon faded at his name being screamed by none other then Sango.**

**Without hesitation, he ran to her with his demonic speed. When he saw her she came crashing into him, from not paying attention. He held her in his arms as he smelt the air, _'Sakai..'_ he said with a low growl.**

**Sesshomaru looked at the girl who started to pound on him, "Let me go! Stop, please! Sesshomaru will find me and kill you!" he raised an eyebrow at what she had said. He gripped her tighter and calmed her with his voice.**

**"Calm yourself woman..." she stopped and looked at him.**

**"Se-Sesshomaru!"**

**"What is it that y-" he was cut off by her gripping his torso in a tight lock.**

**"He came, and I said no and you came!" she said in a rush of words making barely any sense. "You came..." she said as tears welled in her eyes. **

**He smelled her fear, and his rage grew, he new it was Sakai, _'He tryed to hurt her!'_ he thought in burning anger, _'He tryed to hurt my Sango...he will pay.'_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

**"Kilala..." she called for her compaion, "Where did you go?" she cursed at the size of the fortress. Sure it was nice, but very large and easy to get lost in.**

**"Hehe!" she heard giggling coming from farther down the hall. She walked to the sorce of laughter and smiled at the sight. Rin looked up at the woman, "Oh, good afternoon Sango!" she greeted with her usual joyful smile.**

**"Good afternoon, Rin." she greeted back as she fixated her eyes on the cat demon that sat in the girls lap.**

**Rin followed her gaze, "OH! I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't know I couldn't play with Kilala! I'm-" Sango smiled at her in a confused way.**

**"No, no! Its fine, you can play with her, I was just looking for her, is all."**

**The child smiled again and looked at her surroundings, "Well thank you so much! But I should move anyway!" she said as she stood.**

**"Why?"**

**She looked up at Sango and pointed at the door behind her, "I don't think I should play infront of lord Sesshomarus room..." she turned and started to walk off, "Bye Sango!" she said as she continued to walk with Kilala at her side.**

**Sango waved and turned her attention to the door behind her. A warm sensation settled in the pit of her stomach, "Sesshomaru..." was all that escaped her lips. She stepped closer to the door and placed her hand on the knob, but stopped before turning it open as a memory of what Rin had said, 'And this is lord Sesshomaru's room, but no one is allowed in there.'**

**She gripped the knob tighter, 'But I want him..._' she thought as she pushed the door open._**

**When she walked in, she quickly scanned the room, _'He isn't here.'_ she turned to shut the door, and began to stare around the big beautiful room. She looked at everything in his room. It was equally as beautiful as her room, just bigger.**

**Her eyes darted to the bed. Her face turned crimson as impure images invaded her mind, _'Sango! Get a grip!'_ she said trying to calm herslf.**

**She walked closer to the bed and hovered over it. She so badly wanted him to be lying there welcoming her to lie down with her. Her attention was soon distracted by the the lord himself.**

**"What, do you think you are doing, woman?" he asked in a little irritation. Sango looked at him in surprise, then at the bed and back again.**

**"I-I-I..." she tryed to speak, but no words came. He walked close to her and she shivered.**

**"What do you want?" he asked in a husky voice, as he smelt her continuous arousal.**

**"I-I..." she stopped and straightend up, "What do you want?" she asked trying to match his husky tone. He came so close to her that there was no space between them, as he let her feel him.**

**"I do not answer questions I do not wish to answer..." he leaned his head down to her ear, "You know, you broke the rules..."**

**She felt heat between her legs, "Rules?" she whispered.**

**"You weren't supose to come into my room..." he said as he dug his nails into her waist causing her to gasp, "now I will have to punish you..."**

**A/N:Done with that chapter! Dont worry, Sakai will fight Sesshomaru soon, I just love flirtatious behavior between these two! The next chapter just might be a LEMON too! It could be a long lemon or short lemon, it might not be a lemon at all! You decide! Please Review!**


	9. Why Again

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews! You make me feel so happy! Also, WARNING: the following contains a LEMON! I repeat, a LEMON! So please dont read if you feel uncomfortable...other than that, READ ON!**

**Sorry, but I dont own Inuyasha, or anything that has to do with creating it!**

**(----):same setting, different time**

**(_----_):same setting, different area**

**9. Why Again**

**RECAP:**

**"What do you want?" he asked in a husky voice, as he smelt her continuous arousal.**

**"I-I..." she stopped and straightend up, "What do you want?" she asked trying to match his husky tone. He came so close to her that there was no space between them, as he let her feel him.**

**"I do not answer questions I do not wish to answer..." he leaned his head down to her ear, "You know, you broke the rules..."**

**She felt heat between her legs, "Rules?" she whispered.**

**"You weren't supose to come into my room..." he said as he dug his nails into her waist causing her to gasp, "now I will have to punish you..."**

**END RECAP**

**---------------LEMON ALERT: the following contains GRAPHIC SEX----------------**

**He pushed her onto the bed. She tryed to prop herself up on her elbows, but it was useless. He pressed her body, fully onto the bed, pinning her arms down. His eyes went from her eyes, to her lips, to the kimono that kept thier bodies from touching.**

**He growled and flexed his hand, preparing to tear the fabric to shreads.**

**"Wait!" she begged, "I-I dont want to ruin this..." **

**He nodded and she moved her hands from out of his grasp. She started to remove the attire from her sholders, as the great lord stared unblinkingly down on her. She pulled it down lower, exposing her round firm breasts. He twitched and moaned at the sight of her beauty and stopped her hands.**

**He growled with hunger for her, and smirked. Before she knew it, he darted toward her left breast and began to suck and nibble on it.**

**"SESSSS!" she hissed softly, as she held onto his shoulders. He looked back up at her longing eyes. He knew she wanted him, he couldn't blame her...he wanted her too. Smirking again, he returned the attention the right breast.**

**"Sesshomaru..." she whispered, "please..."**

**He smiled, "Soon..." he said huskily. He brought his mouth up to hers and roughly pushed his lips onto hers. He grinned at the sound and feel of her moaning. His hands soon traveled lower to her entry. **

**He shoved three fingers into her, "AAAHHH!" she cryed out as the pleasure ran through her body. He sucked on her neck and added a forth finger, "SESSHOMARU!" she screeched as she squeazed onto his shoulders tighter.**

**Soon she began to rock with the rate of his hand. Panting and moaning in between breaths, "Sess...Sesshomaru...hhhhh!" she semi-whispered as she began to climax. She started rocking harder against his hand, _'Punish? You mean pleasure'_ she thought as she continued her rocking motions, "OHH! SESS!" she shouted ready to cum, but he pulled his fingers out.**

**She looked at him poutingly, _'Why?'_ she asked herself, _'Why did he stop?'_ He smiled and kissed her again. His lips and tongue danced down her neck, then to her navel. He paused to look at her lust filled eyes, when he came to her sex. He smiled and lowered his head, 'What is he-'**

**"AAHHH!" she through her arms to her sides and her head back, "OH! MORE!" she yelled in between breathes. His tongue shot in her deeper and deeper causing her to elevate her body, giving him eay axcess, "PLEASE!" she screeched as his nails dug into her waist.**

**Greedily, he lapped up her sweetness and plunged his tongue deeper, hitting her core.**

**"SESSHOMARU!" she shouted, "I...I'm...HERE!"**

**Just as she was about to hit her climax, again, he pulled his tongur from her. She stared at him, wanting to break down, _'Why wont he let me cum?'_ she asked herself as he moved up to her, while undressing himself, _'Is he punishing me...'_**

**He stared into her lust filled eyes, "I said I would have to punish you..." he whipered into her ear as he positioned himself above her. Sweat beaded on her and her hair stuck to her.**

**"Please..." she begged. He smiled and violently slammed into her, "AAAHHHHH!" she screamed as pain and pleasure mixed into one. He continued to thrust into her, attempting not to break her, "SESSHOMARU! MY LORD!" she screeched his name again, "Dont...stop..." she said in between breathes, driving him even more crazy, "more...please...harder!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around him.**

**He didn't need to hear that twice. He growled loudly and his eyes began to glow red again. He rammed into her, faster and harder, as her legs tightend around his waist. He moaned as he looked upon her angelic body, rocking against him.**

**Grinning, he prepared to pull out of her. He new she was about to climax, as was he. He was surprised to find that this beautiful, strong yet fragile human could pleasure him or tire him.**

**"I-I-...DONT! I'm CUMMING! PLEASE! TAKE ME!" she screamed out in such a pleading manner. **

**As he was about to pull out of her with his last bit of strength, he felt her legs tighten and press him down on her, causing him to spill his seed into her.**

**"SANGO!" he yelled, surprising himself.**

**"SESSHOMARU!" she cried as he bit into her neck and collapsed onto her. He rolled off her, pulled her onto him and covered her with his sheet.**

**"You, again have made me lose control...little Taijiya..." **

**She smiled and lifted her head to passionately kiss him, "Its Sango...got...that!" she said, still a little out of breath. She laid her head on his hard, but comforting chest, and fell into a deep sleep.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sango opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room for her lover. Her eyes were stopped by Jakens, annoying _"Mi'Lord!"_ routine. She smiled, stretched and stepped out of the warm inviting bed. She shivered as she felt a breeze, she blushed when she found herself, standing naked.**

**"Oh..." she hurried to get a new kimono that seemed to be laid out for her. She quickly pulled it on and walked out of the room.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"But Mi'Lord! That woman is a human! These women," he said gesturing to the females that stood behind him, "are of demons!"**

**"JAKEN!" the Great lord shouted in irritation.**

**"Yes Mi'Lord?" the toad asked twitching at his tone. Sango hid behind a nearby door, listening to the toad and her lovers conversation.**

**"These women," he started, "would never satisfy me.." Sango smiled widely and blushed. She looked down to see Kilala rubbing against her leg. She put her finger to her mouth and continued her eves dropping. The TaiYoukai began to smile evily, "but this Sesshomaru thinks, that all three of you could satify me, at once..."**

**Sangos heart dropped. It was happening again, and she didn't know what to do.**

**"And just what might that be," started one of the girls as she stepped closer to him, "oh, Great Lord Sesshomaru?"**

**Sango had heard enough. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to her room, grabbing the mark he had given her.**

**Sesshomaru brought his claw to the womans face, "I could kill ALL of you, at once." he said with a smirk as they squirmed under his stare, "No?" he asked waiting for a reply, "It would certainly satisfy this Sesshomaru..."**

**The women backed away fearing for thier lives.**

**"Then turn around and leave my lands, for I shall not hesitate to kill you next time!" **

**They nodded and ran from the fortress.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sangos tears ran like a river down her face. _'NOT AGAIN!How could he? Why? Why did he hurt me? I gave myself to him and-and...'_ she paused, got down on her knees and began to sob harder. _'He is just like that, damn monk! To make matters worse...he's a demon!'_**

**She stood up and wipped the tears from her face. "DAMN HIM!" she shouted and went to grab her Hiraikotsu. She walked over to the window and jumped. She couldn't kill him, nor did she want to. She loved him...and he broke her heart.**

**The tears began to fall again, but she couldn't stop it. She was so hurt and humiliated.**

**So she started to run...again.**

**A/N: I hope you all understood what just happend...poor Sango sigh if she only knew. Well anyway, how was it! I hope you liked it, I think its one of my favs... So tell me what you thought! Next chappy, A Fair Affair, so...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Fair Affair

**A/N: Well sorry, but this is the last chappy...so I cant exactly write more lemons...BUT, I can write a SEQUEL that would have lots of lemons if you want...sound good? Anyway, here is the last chapter, I don't think I'm very good at fight scenes so it more of a WAFF (I think), but hope ya like it!**

**Inuyasha no belong to me!**

**(----):same setting, a minute later**

**(_----_):same setting, different place**

**10. A Fair Affair**

**She ran through the forest, still gripping her Hiraikotsu and crying her eyes out. _'How could he?'_ she asked herself as her tears continued to fall, _'Why did he...why? I gave myself to him and he-'_ she was brought out of her self conversation, when she tripped and fell face first in dirt.**

**She laid there for what seemed like a minute, watering the forest floor with her tears. **

**"Why do you cry, _love_?" Sangos sobbing stopped at the voice of the demon, Sakai. She shot up and prepared to defend herself.**

**"What do you want!" she shouted, wiping tears from her face.**

**He smirked, "I'm here-" he stopped to sniff the air. He began to growl at the scent and his eyes grew darker. Sango squirmed as his eyes looked her up and down. She clutched onto her boomerang and through it at him. She knew she had missed, at the feel of his hand gripping her throat.**

**_'What? I didn't see him coming...'_ she thought as her hands went up to grasp his hands, to try and lesson the pain.**

**"I cant believe he spilt his seed!" he yelled in anger, "And into _MY_ woman!"**

**Sango struggled for air, "I...am...not your...woman!"**

**He growled and tilted her neck, "Grrrr! He marked you as well!" he tightend his grip, threatening to break her neck. She squeaked and shut her eyes. "Humph," he smirked letting go of her neck and causing her to hit the floor. "I may hate, that his scent is all over you, but..." he started, while standing above her, with his nails preparing to attack, "I guess if I can rid you of his spoun, and kill him..." he smiled evily, "then I WILL take you as _mine_!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**He turned on his heel, smirking at the sight of the frightened women. He stopped when he smelt Sangos presence...and her tears. He furrowed his eyebrows as he heard a small sound.**

**"meww..." he looked down to find the cat demon, Kilala, Sangos small companion. The TaiYoukai sensed a problem, and being a demon, he understood the little cat demon. After Kilala explained what and how much her master heard, the demon lord nodded and began to go out...looking for her.**

**He found it quite odd though...why should he care what she thought of him? Why should, a Great demon lord, such as he, even think of caring..._'because,'_ he thought, _'I love her...'_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"Stop!" she shouted, trying to run away from him, but to no avail. "Please, STOP!"**

**"Why?" the demon snarled as he tackled her to the floor. "I haven't had any fun with you yet!" he said and flipped her over to face him.**

**_'What am I gonna do?'_ she thought fearing the obvious, _'If I don't get help...he'll...' _she squeazed her eyes shut, "PLEASE! Dont do this!"**

**"I haven't done anything...yet..." he said with an evil grin.**

**At that she began to struggle under him, "NO! Please don't!" she begged again. He only held her down tighter and began to laugh.**

**"Why?" he said again, "Why cant I touch you?" he whispered in her ear as he pressed harder onto her lithe frame. She just kept her eyes shut as he continued, "Why cant I, taste you?" he asked and lowered his head to lick her cheek. She flinched as his tongue burned against her.**

**"Please..." she continued, knowing it was useless, "you don't wanna do this..."**

**"Oh?..." he asked raising an eyebrow, "Why not-" he was cut off by a sharp pain in his back, but before the pain could go any deeper he moved quickly out of the way.**

**"Sesshomaru!" Sango sang at the sight of her demon lover. She jumped up and hugged the TaiYoukai, taking him by surprise. He reflexingly wrapped his bloodless hand around her waist and turned his attention back to the bastered that dared to touch his woman. The demon stood in the tree, still surprised by the demon lords attack.**

**"Why not wait? We have not finished our battle. Come," the lord started, "let us finish this..." he said as he let go of Sangos waist. She scooted away from the two, and watched in awe.**

**"TUKAI!" the demon Sakai shouted, causing the two lovers to arch eyebrows.**

**"What the hell are you-ahhh!" she was cut off bya demonsgrasp on her. She quickly began to struggle. Sesshomaru turned to see what was happening to her.**

**"You should keep your eyes on the game, Sesshomaru!" he shouted attacking the off guard lord from behind. The lord jumped, a little late, out of the way of the unusual sword. **

**"SESSHOMARU!" Sango shouted as the demon holding her, whispered something to the trees. She watched in horror as the demon lord clutched his hand onto his stomach. She then turned to glare at the demon holding her. Then brought her attention back to her lover, "Sesshomaru!" she yelled as the demon let her go. A little surprised by the demon she started to run, but was caught again.**

**"Tukai," Sakai started, "You may leave." he said turning his attention to the panting demon. Sangostared lost, as she looked up at what held her captive... _'a tree?'_ she thought, confusion still plastered on her face. Sesshomaru, finally getting up, prepared to attack the demon.**

**Pulling out his Tokijin, he charged at Sakai who quickly jumped out of the way.**

**"Your moving slow, oh great lord Sesshomaru!" he said teasingly as he krept behind the lord, stabbing him in the back.**

**"SESSHOMARU!" Sango screamed as she tried to go over, what was wrong with him. The demon Sakai laughed and turned his attetion to Sango, who was trying to move, but the tree kept its hold of her. _'Whats going on? Why isn't Sesshomaru fighting back?'_ she asked herself as the demon Sakai walked over to her, "Your not fighting fair!" she shouted hoping to get him to think about what he was doing.**

**"Fair?" the demon began to laugh again, comanding the trees to let her go. He was apparently not worried about the demon lord that lay on the floor behind him, "FAIR?" he said teasingly, "_Love_, what exactly IS fair?" **

**She glared at him and ran to attempt to aid the demon lord, "Sesshomaru..." she whispered kneeling over him as tears welled in her eyes, "whats wrong you? Why is his sword..." she paused and thought back to when the demon Sakai had stabbed her. _'His sword made me pass out...not due to the lose of blood, but...poison...'_ she paused as anger flooded through her, "Why should I care what happens to you!" she asked as she remembered why she ran from him in the first place.**

**Tears rolled down her face. "You betrayed me...you-you, humiliated me..." she continued, spilling her feelings out, "and yet...I still don't believe you would have done this to me..." She tilted her head down as her bangs covered them in shadow, so all you could see were her tears that continued to fall. "Why...why?"**

**She was surprised when the demon lord lifted her head to say, "Taijiya! You are to strong for tears...this Sesshomaruloves you." he paused to breathe as Sakai stood there in disgust, "No other woman...would satisfy this Sesshomaru..."**

**Sangos eyes widened in surprise. Had she heard what she thought she heard. She wiped the tears from her face and eyed his sword. Her shoulders began to tremble, _'I have finally found someone to love...' _she started as she felt Sakai's presence come closer to her. _'and now...he is dying...' _**

**"Okay," Sakai began with an aggitated sigh, "I'm getting tired of this sce-"**

**"ENOUGH!" Sango said as she pulled out her lovers sword, _'Its all because of him!'_ with that, she clutched tightly on the sword, and in blind furry attempted to attack.**

**Once again, her attempt was useless. The demon smiled and turned her around to face the demon lying on the floor, "It isa shame the poison hasn't killed you yet," he began holding Sango, with the sword still in her hand, facing Sesshomaru. "I guess your _women_ is going to have to finish you off!" he said holding Sango and the weapon in place.**

**"NNOOO!" she screammed trying to escape his hold, once again. The lord glared at the laughingdemon and then at his sword.**

**_'My weapon...'_ he thought and slyly smiled. "Strike me!" he shouted getting a suprised look from both Sango and the demon that held her captive.**

**Sango blinked away the surprise and continued her protest, "PLEASE STOP!"**

**"But _love_, he wants to be put out of his misery!" he said as he tihgtened his grip on Sangos hands, which held the attack.**

**"NNOOOO!" she continued to scream, but his hold was to powerful. He brought the sword up high and said the last words the demon lord would ever hear.**

**"Guess I win!" and the sword came crashing down.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sango leaned over his form, and continued to cry.**

**"Grrr!" Sakai growled and pulled her up by her hair, "Time to be rid you of his-"**

**"Kill me..." she whispered. He looked into her lifeless eyes which now looked like her brothers. "kill me!" she repeated louder.**

**"What?" he said knowing what she had said, "Why?" he asked impatiently, still holding her hair.**

**"I'd rather die," she started just above a whisper, "then belong to you!"**

**He growled again and dropped her to the floor. _'What? All my hard woork for nothing! This...BITCH!' _he thought in anger and raised his sword above her body, "Guess you would like tobe put out of your msery as well!" he said as the sword began to come down.**

**Sango waited for her life to end...but nothing came. She didn't feel a thing. Confused she lifted her head to look at the demon, "Oh...my..." was all she could say as his body was headless. His form, collapsed to the floor to bring into view a demon...her demon.**

**"But..."she started absent mindedly.**

**"My Tenseiga, can only bring life..." he stopped to help her up, "Not to take away..." Sango smiled and hugged him in tired joy.**

**"This Taijiyaloves you too, Sess..." she wasn't able to finish, due to the fact that she had fainted into his arms.**

**Feeling her closeness once again and taking in her scent he took to the skys,**

**"Wait!" Sango said in a loud whisper, cuddling closer to the demon that carried her, "Where are we going?" she asked semi consciously.**

**He looked upon her. Oh how he wanted to say his usual 'I do not answer questions I do not wish to answer', but for her...**

**"Home..."**

**THE END**

**A/N: So...did you like it? I hope you did...I might write a sequel! Well...theres not much to say, cept...Please review! Oh and thank you to all my reviewers!**


End file.
